1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to head worn displaying devices, or head mounted displays (HMD), especially to a head worn see-through displaying device employing a reflecting free form curved surface and an image source provided by a large display screen such as generally used in a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, not only a micro displaying module used in a head worn display based on augmented reality (AR) technology is expensive, but also the resolution of the micro displaying module is limited. In addition, in the most of the see-through head worn displaying devices, one reflecting display module only serves a single eye, and it is difficult to achieve a large field of view (FOV) due to a limited aperture or a serious image distortion given large off axis angles. Therefore, more intermediate optical modules are needed to expand the FOV and reduce the distortion, which results in an increase of cost, weight and volume of the HMD. Therefore, it is not convenient for users to wear the head worn see-through display, and the appearance of the head worn display is also affected, let alone few users other than the military can afford such expensive devices.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.